


Rachel, La Estrella

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Momentos en la vida de la pequeña Rachel Berry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drable escrito en el 2013 para el Fest Navideño de Fandom Insano "Los Cuervos de Santa"

La señorita Gibson está escogieron los papeles para la obra de navidad y Rachel de verdad, de verdad quiere ser María, porque María tiene un lindo vestuario y en el pesebre que vio hace unos días en el centro comercial luce tan bonita que quizás, si ella es María pueda ser bonita también. Pero no sucede. Kelly Rogers es escogida para María, Kelly Rogers con su precioso cabello castaño y sus enormes ojos azules. Kelly Rogers que siempre se burla de ella porque tiene dos papás y no la deja subirse a los columpios mientras ella juega.

A Rachel le encanta tener dos papás, son ellos los que la aplauden cada vez que ella canta su versión de Don't Rain on my Parade a pesar de que su infantil lengua de cuatro años insiste en trabarse con las palabras difíciles. Pero a la gente no le gusta que ella tenga dos papás y Rachel no entiende por qué. Sólo sabe que después de una de las reuniones de padres de la escuela Marissa dejó de jugar con ella y que su madre la mira con pena cada vez que su padre la recoge a la salida e la escuela. Kelly le jala las coletas y se burla de su nariz y cuando va al parque la mamá de Anita la deja jugar pero cuando Rachel la ha invitado a su casa para jugar a las cantantes con su precioso microfono rosado y su pequeña guitarra la mamá de Anita nunca le da permiso. Rachel no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, los niños son rudos y huelen mal, pero tiene a sus papas que le compran helado y que ven con ella viejas películas que a Rachel le encantan.

—¡Soy La Estrella de Belén!

Hiram se saca los lentes y se frota la cara mientras LeRoy lo mira divertido.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres actuar en la obra, cariño? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —le dice LeRoy sentándola en sus piernas.

—La estrella de belén no tiene un disfraz bonito Hiram —menciona Hiram tratando de persuadirla.

—Claro que quiero —dice ella contenta—. La estrella de belén ¡¡CANTA UNA CANCIÓN!!!

Rachel brinca de los brazos de su padre y con sus enormes ojos marrones les habla de cómo la señorita Gibson dice que su voz es muy bonita y quiere que cante Silent Night frente a todos en el auditorio, papá y LeRoy sabe que no importa que ellos sean judíos y no celebren las actividades navideñas, que nada importa cuando su niña sonríe así, su niña que casi siempre está tan sola.

—¿Crees que sea una bonita estrella papi? —pregunta durante la cena y es Hiram quién contesta esta vez.

—Serás la estrella más hermosa y todos van a aplaudirte.

Rachel le cree, porque sus papás nunca le mienten. Aún así no puede evitar emocionarse y siente que está a punto de llorar porque acaba de terminar su canción y es la primera vez que está parada en un escenario, frente al micrófono con su vestido dorado y su cabello adornado con la diadema que su papá LeRoy le hizo y la están aplaudiendo. Sus papás gritan orgullosos y otros padres también la aplauden, hasta la mamá de Kelly tiene una sonrisa.

Y es en ese momento que decide que Rachel Berry será una estrella.


End file.
